Sariya Farlight
Appearance Sariya has naturally red hair, which she inherits from her late mother. After leaving Dalaran, and coming into adulthood however, she decided to dye her hair dark black, which is the look she keeps today. She is an average height for a female High Elf, at nearly 6 foot. Her eyes are light blue, like all High Elves, making it possible to distinguish her from the Blood Elves that mostly occupy Silvermoon. She is known for her beauty, almost as much as her troubled personality. Background Sariya is the child of the High Elves Aerios Farlight and Sierani Dawnlight. Sariya's father is an Archmage of the Kirin Tor. Aerious Farlight was only a young Elf when he moved to Dalaran. Training under some of the most powerfull of Magi, he soon became favoured among the high ranking members or the Kirin Tor. One day, during a training exercise in southern Kalimdor, Aerious and his group of young magi came under attack by a party of Orcs, claiming that they were trespassing on Orc territory. After a heated battle, Aerious managed to escape with his life, unlike the others of his group. Drained from the fight, and in fear of being discovered by Orc search parties, he wondered further into the dense jungles of Feralas. Walking for what seemed like days, the young Elf finally succumbed to exhaustion, collapsing in a ditch. When Aerious awoke from his slumber however, he found himself surrounded by what he presumed from their appearance were Nightelves. Originally cautious of them, the Elves looked after him, explaining that they were in fact the remnants of the Highborne society, and that they had been hiding in the jungles of Feralas since The Great Sundering. It was here that Aerious met his first wife, Lunarse, and had his first daughter, Tariya Moonswift. After Lunarse died during child birth, Aerious returned to the city of Dalaran, telling no one of his encounters with the Highborne, claiming that his party was killed by Orcs, and himself imprisoned, before managing to escape. Ever since his encounter with the Highborne, Aerious became very cold and distant from society, spending more and more time being consumed in his work. Aerious is known for his extreme interests in Highborne magic, and his obsession with finding a way of slowing the aging process. Some years after returning to Dalaran, Aerious had risen to the rank of Archimage of the Kirin Tor, and began teaching younger mages of their power. It was during this time that he met Sierani Dawnlight, a young, and very promising student. Despite relations with students were strictly forgidden, Aerious and Sierani slowly became closer and closer, and it was no surprise to the residents of Dalaran when Sierani discovered she was with child. Under the circumstances, Sierani left the Kirin Tor, but remained in Dalaran, where Aerious could attend to her every need. After the loss of his first wife during child birth, he made sure that there was no chance of error the second time, and so Sariya Farlight was born. Due to his responsibilities as a Archimage, Aerious was rarely around for his family, and Sierani was forced to care for Sariya by herself. Due to his constant absence, Aerious would often give the two anything they needed, no matter how expensive or extravigant, but the gifts never seemed to substitute his place fully. Category:Characters